


The Path I Shall Follow

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Character Study, EdenYuga, F/M, Short One Shot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hanazono Eden/Mikado Yuga





	The Path I Shall Follow

Yuga was always her source for laughs. something about him always made her feel warm inside.


End file.
